


Hooked

by Taste_of_Suburbia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Crack, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/pseuds/Taste_of_Suburbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EO Drabble Challenge: Pour: Dean might have managed to get someone who came back from the dead hooked on something, but it certainly is nice having him around sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooked

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the weekly EO Drabble Challenge over at Fanfiction.net.  
> Just something kinda stupid I came up with spur of the moment. I miss Gabriel and think that if he survived, he and Dean would have such 'not so innocent' fun together. I hope you like it and think it's a little cute. Slight Dean/Gabriel but if that's not your thing it can also be viewed as just friendship. Enjoy it.

Dean stares down at him minutely. 

Gabriel’s only slightly shorter height unnerves him even more when faced with the archangel’s amusement. 

“I’ve had enough of your antics. How’d you manage to survive this time?”

He shrugs, sucking on his lollipop loudly, huge amber eyes pleading.

Can he even be killed?

“Fine," Dean pours him a glass of scotch and watches him gulp it down, eyes bulging, brain going haywire. 

With a wide smile and a peck on Dean’s cheek, he’s gone. 

“Goddammit, Gabriel.”

Maybe getting an archangel hooked on alcohol wasn’t the best idea. 

Then again, he’s kinda missed him.

**FIN**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hooked Remixed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/525721) by [Taste_of_Suburbia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/pseuds/Taste_of_Suburbia)




End file.
